The present invention relates to a radio communication module.
Recently, an anti-lock braking system (ABS) has been adopted to control the brake of a vehicle.
An ABS monitors the speed and the like of a vehicle and, when detecting a state in which wheels may be locked based on the monitored values, reduces the brake hydraulic pressure by closing the inlet valve of a brake hydraulic circuit and opening the outlet valve. In addition, after recovery from a state in which wheels may be locked by reducing the brake hydraulic pressure, an ABS increases the brake hydraulic pressure by closing the outlet valve and opening the inlet valve. An ABS achieves the same effect as a pumping brake by increasing or reducing the brake hydraulic pressure in this way and suppresses the occurrence of a skid caused by locked wheels.
As for an ABS, in the related art, a switch for putting the ABS in a stop mode is provided in the meter unit of a vehicle and a switching operation of the ABS is performed in the meter unit.